The present invention is directed to a system for handling a plurality of printing press signature outputs and for collating signatures which are freshly printed by the printing presses with preprinted signatures.
Collators for collating signatures are well known and in general such collators include a plurality of hoppers and means for feeding signatures individually from the hoppers and into pockets or the like in a conveyor system which moves past the hoppers. Typical collaratos are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,634,971.
In addition, it has been suggested in copending application of Bryson et al, Ser. No. 227,184, filed Feb. 17, 1972, now U.S. Pat. No. 3,881,716 and assigned to the assignee of the present invention, that the output of a printing press can be fed directly into a particular hopper of a collating machine (which may be termed an "on-line" hopper) and then when the output is fed from the hopper, it is collated with preprinted signatures. When the one on-line hopper is filled, signatures may be fed beyond that hopper and directed into another on-line hopper of another collator.